Running Away Form Hope
by shadowstalker20
Summary: This is my first story that I'm dooing. AU. Naruto is a highschooler with a messed up boyfriend. After his life is ruined, he turns to drugs to help fix his life. Can Shikamaru save him in time? Rated M! Boy X Boy. Don't like Don't read!
1. Chapter 1

**Running Away From Hope**

**A/N: Hey this is my first really long story that I'm going to write. I only chose to do it because I'm on a road trip and its realyyyyyyyyyyyy boring! So here ya go!**

**Warning: This will be a very dark kind of story. So yeah… be prepared… oh and um there will be lots of yaoi…maybe…depends…heheh…oh and umm I'm so sorry Jeriya lovers..but um well he dies in this story..so sorry**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T AND WILL NEVER OWN NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Naruto was living the perfect life an 18 year old could ever live. He thought that it couldn't get any better. He is currently living with his uncle. His parents past away in a car wreck when he was 1. Those were the sad days of his life, but now he has no more worries… or so he hoped.

"Hey Naruto!" The blond turned around to see his boyfriend, Sai waving him over.

Naruto walked over to Sai and saw his gang; Garra, Sasuke, Kankuro, Temari, Zetsu, Tobi, Deiadara, and Itachi.

"Hey Sai…um…what did you want?" Naruto asked shyly. He was always scared of Sai's gang.

"The principle told me to tell you to go to her office."

"Oh…ok then um…I'm just going to…bye!" Naruto shouted as he ran towards the principal's office away from Sai's gang.

"Nice bitch you got there Sai. Mind if I take him for a ride?" Garra asked the teen.

"No. At least not until you finish your part in the plan." Sai said smugly to the sand loving teen.

"Why the hell are we doing this anyways?" Temari asked Sai.

"Naruto has too much perfectness in his life…it needs to come crashing down, either the easy way or the hard way." Sai looked at Tobi and Zetsu.

"I'll only do it if you give me two stakes." Zetsu looked at Tobi who just smiled.

"Fine but I get more Tobi's Fun Time 'cuz TOBI GOOD BOY!!"

"Good you two will finish your part of the plan tonight then. Garra do you have the stuff?"

"Who the hell do you think I am if I didn't have some type of a drug with me?!"

"Yeah yeah. Just make sure that you have the ice ready tomorrow or give it to me now" Sai said in an off-hand tone.

"Ok then take it." Garra threw a pack of handmade cigarettes, filled with crystal ice, at Sai who caught them easily.

"Perfect."

**A/N: sorry I couldn't resist the Toby thing. It's too cute. Anyways next chapie be out soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Running Away From Hope**

**A/N: Hey peoplez!!! Well I'm at it again. LOL. I'm joking I love writing this yaoi smut!!! Sooooo…I'm kinda running out of ideas so I would love it if you guys would plz review and tell me any ideas you have 4 me. And if your idea gets selected, then you will be mentioned in the chapie with your ideas********. Well enough of my pointless rambling, ON WITH THE SMUTT!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hardly own anything now, 'cuz I'm so flippin poor.**

"You asked to see me Tsunade?" Naruto said from behind the door.

"Yes please do come in Naruto. I wanted to speak with you about your college plans."(**A/N: Sorry, I meant to mention this earlier but Naruto is a junior in high school**)

"Oh? Umm...what did you want to talk about then?" Naruto said sitting down in the chair in front of Tsunade's desk.

"Well I sent in a scholarship recommendation to the local college for you. And I immediately got a response back saying that they would love to have you in their classes next year."

A look of shock crossed Naruto's face. He would be going to college…next year? "Wha- What do you mean?"

"I have already spoken to your uncle about it, and he said that he was so very proud of you and that he would allow you to go…only if you want to go that is. So what do you think? Will you go? Can I tell the dean to expect you to be there next year? WELL???"

"H-hang on a minute! Why me? When did you do this?" Naruto was swamped with his thinking that got lost during her little rant.

"Hmm, probably after you scored your 200th A+ in your school record." Tsunade said sitting back down after composing herself again.

"L-Let me think about this for a little while…" Naruto trailed off heading to the door and leaving the office.

……………… Movie date…………..

The rest of the day went by in a flash. He found himself waiting outside Sai's house door, waiting to go to the movies with him.

"Ah, Naru-chan, sorry to keep you waiting. So are you ready for our date?" Sai asked leading Naruto to his Midnight Black Jeep. All Naruto gave was a nod and a smile, while getting into the Jeep.

"Here, try this it will calm your nerves," and completely destroy your life. Sai added in his head with an evil smirk.

"Sai you know I don't like to smoke. Oh! Sai do you think that we could stop at my house on the way? I left your birthday gift there, please I really want to give it to you." Naruto said with a pout that somehow ended up with Sai and him lip-locking.

"Sure Naru-chan." Sai said with his creepy smile back in place.

………The Dead End……..

"Sai, where are we going? This isn't the way to my house. Are you sure you know where you're going?" Naruto said in a whiny tone.

"This is just a short cut to your house. Trust me." Sai said a little agitated. "Look we're here. That's the path that leads to your house. Come on I'll even go with you." Sai said in a false reassuring tone.

**A/N: Ha!!! Cliffy cliffy! Sorry but if I kept on it would have gone on forever. And I'm so sorry that I haven't put much smut in this yet. But there will at least some kind of smex in the next chapy. And I swear that the next chapter will be longer.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Running Away From Hope**

**A/N: Ok where I last left off Naru-chan was brought in the **_**"short-cut way"**_** by Sai. There will be rape in this chapter but, there will be some fake fluff in future chapyz. **

**Disclaimer: Don't OWN ANYTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

"Sai why do you have rope? Are we going to have to climb something?" Naruto said in his regular dumbfounded voice.

"Yes Naruto we are going to climb something." Sai said in a very annoyed tone. He got out of the Jeep after Naruto, and started unraveling the rope.

"What's with the knife? Sai stop smiling like that, it creepy!" Sai just grunted and slammed Naruto's face onto the still burning hot hood of the Jeep. Naruto let out a pained scream as the right side of his face started to steam, signaling it was at a first degree burn. Sai tied Naruto's hands behind his back, and threw the sobbing Naruto to the ground.

Naruto started to push Sai away with his feet, only to have them be grabbed and tied together. Naruto watched in horror as Sai began cutting his clothes off.

"Sai! NO STO-" Naruto was stopped mid-sentence when the back of Sai's hand made contact with his face. Sai reached back into his pocket and pulled out a ball gag. He shoved into Naruto's mouth, and made extremely tight so it would leave a bruise.

"I have been waiting for awhile to get you Naru-chan, and I'm not giving you up! Up above the ridge is Gaara's mansion. When I get done, you need to go there, got it? Oh and I killed your uncle, so you have nothing else left. Isn't this fun Naru-chan?" Sai said with a smirk at the sobbing blonde. Sai stared at the fully naked blond laying on the sand before him, damn Naruto was hot.

Naruto watched as Sai pulled off his tank top that only reached to his stomach. Sai then reached and undid the zipper on his pants, and flipped Naruto so his ass was up in the air.

"Ready Naru-chan?" Sai asked sweetly before he thrust fully into Naruto's tight, un-stretched heat. "God you're so tight Naru-chan. When's the last time you got laid? Oh you're a virgin aren't you? At least you lose it to someone like me." Sai smiled and he started to laugh at the sobbing blond.

Naruto's screams were muffled by the gag. He screamed even more when he felt the blood making Sai's thrusts faster and deeper, and when it trickled down his thighs on to the sand. Then a thought occurred to him, did he really kill my uncle. After that thought Naruto struggled even more. Sai griped Naruto's hips hard as he came inside the blond.

Sai pulled out and took a quick picture of the semen and blood leaking out of Naruto's entrance, and pulled on his clothes. He cut the ropes on Naruto's legs and got back into his Jeep and drove off, leaving a bleeding and sobbing Naruto in the cool desert sand.

'Do I go to Gaara's? Did he really kill my uncle?' These thoughts raced through Naruto's head.

He made a decision. He would go to Gaara's mansion. Naruto picked himself up, ignoring the extreme burning pain in his ass. Naruto started towards the ridge Sai pointed out. And sure enough, a huge house was sitting not too far from the top of the ridge.

Naruto saw Gaara sitting on his balcony reading. Naruto walked to the fence and tripped on a hidden rock. Gaara heard the noise and looked over to where he heard it. He saw a bruised, bleeding, and gagged Naruto. Gaara couldn't suppress the chuckle that came from him, Sai never ceased to amaze him. Gaara jumped from his first floor balcony and walked over to Naruto.

"Well what brings a pretty thing like you to my humble home?" Gaara asked in a sinister voice while he removed the rope and gag from the blond. Naruto gave a pained moan as Gaara ran finger in-between his ass cheeks. He looked at Gaara with a disgusted look as he licked the blood and semen off his finger.

"G-Gaara, can u help me? S-Sai r-raped m-me…" Naruto whimpered as Gaara cupped his burned cheek.

"Naruto you should know by now that nothing comes for free. But I guess I can help you. And judging from your condition, Sai must have had a fun birthday." Gaara smiled as he pulled Naruto into him and grabbed his ass, massaging them with his thumbs in a circular motion. Naruto moaned as he felt the burning sensation become a dull ache. Naruto leaned into Gaara's embrace, feeling somewhat safe with him.

"Well then Naruto, shall we go inside?" Gaara didn't wait for an answer and picked Naruto up bridal style and carried him into the house, ignoring Naruto's protests. Gaara walked past his on looking siblings and carried Naruto into his room laying him on the bed.

"Here," Gaara said tossing a towel at the naked blond. "Showers right there clean up, you can spend the night here. Not like you have anywhere else better you can go, ne?" Gaara waved Naruto off to the shower and went down stairs after leaving a pair of clothes for Naruto to change into.

"So what are you going to do with him?" Temari asked her younger brother.

"I suggest you both leave now." Gaara said darkly to the two siblings on the couch.

"Nah, I can't. Kiba isn't in the mood." Kankuro stated flatly looking over at Temari.

"Yeah I guess I can go over to TenTen's. She's cleaning her house." Temari said waving to Gaara as she got off the couch and left out the door. Gaara gave a death glare to Kankuro.

"God! You and Temari both! Fine! I'll go over to puppy-chan's house!" Kankuro grunted as he grabbed his keys and left.

Gaara chuckled a bit until he heard the shower shut off.

XXXXNarutoXXXX

Naruto groaned as the hot water turned to cold. He turned the water off and got of the shower. Naruto still felt dirty, but less than he had after Sai…. Naruto suppressed a shiver that ran down his spine after he thought of Sai's name. After he dried himself off we wrapped the towel around his slim waist, he went to look for the clothes that Garra had said would be on the bed.

When Naruto opened the door, he saw Garra sitting on the bed with the clothes beside him and incenses all around the room. Naruto looked all around the room in awe. Then his eyes landed on a mop of red hair waling towards him clothes in hand.

"Welcome to my home Naruto-kun."

**A/N: Hello everyone. Sorry for the long wait. But I hope I made up for it with the length XD.**

**It's going to be harder to update because I have school. I know it's sad . Well ill keep trying.**

**Ja na ^.^**

**Shadow**


End file.
